The primary function of the Rehabilitation Medicine Department is to diagnose and treat patients who have a dysfunction in locomotion, activities of daily living, occupational or avocational roles, communication, or deglutition or who have chronic pain. The major goal of the department is to help patients achieve maximal function so that they may resume optimal performance in their daily living activities. The screening protocol provides clinicians in the Rehabilitation Medicine Department with a vehicle for developing and piloting new tests, techniques, technology, or equipment for evaluation and treatment of patients and subjects. The Rehabilitation Medicine Screening Protocol was used to pilot the following projects: (1) Pilot study to examine the feasibility of using the Carey Temperament Scales to assess temperament in children with osteogenesis imperfecta. (2) Pilot study to determine the feasibility of using the Vulnerable Child Overprotective Parents Scale for evaluating parenting style of parents with children with osteo-genesis imperfecta.